roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Maeva Hecate
Maeva Hecate is an amazingly powerful and, in the eyes of many, a beautiful young woman hailing from the planet Earth who has recently moved over to Supreme City for the vast amount of opportunities simply living there grants her. Growing up on a small island overrun with crime, Maeva learned to fend for herself at an incredibly young age, and even realized she had the amazing abilitiy to harness energies to enhance herself at will. Given the name of the Witch of Deimos, Maeva is quite terrifying in combat, and even more so when considering her intelligence. Powers and Abilities Chakra Despite originating from a civilian home, Kireina's chakra level is anything but civilian, and in fact, stands out when analyzing her against even other S-Ranked Shinobi, as her chakra reserves are incredibly ridiculous and of inexplicable proportions, as if she was simply a glitch in the system. An existence similar to the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Kireina's large chakra reserves enable her to summon the Snake Boss, what she only refers to as Manda III, and to continuously spam extremely taxing chakra based techniques over an extended period of time. Albeit this immense chakra level and presence, Kireina has shown to have the absolute zenith of chakra suppression, altering the level of chakra presence from S-Rank, to civilian, or even nonexistent. Having inherently Kage level reserves, most individuals blessed with such reserves would find it nigh-impossible to effectively utilize this chakra on a very precise, fine-tuned level. However, this is not the case with Kireina, as this is yet another abnormality she displays, as while she possesses the reserves of a potential Hokage, she also wields the control over chakra of a medic-nin and genjutsu specialist all in one, because quite frankly, that is exactly what she is. Capable of inducing and invoking techniques withoout the slightest of body movmements, simply causing chakra to flow in the directions it needs to with sheer willpower, Kireina's techniques are said to have a subtlelty beyond that of most, as nothing but a thought is needed to end a fight, to the extent she can merely think about building chakra up in her fists, allowing her to replicate the awe-inspiring physical strength of the Fitfth Hokage, Tsunade Senju. In addition, in a feat most commonly associated with the Hyuga clan, though simply not used by many other shinobi, Kireina can project her chakra from anyone of the 361 chakra points on her body, enabling her to effectively negate the effects of Gentle Fist, and utilize various types of ninjutsu at any point in time she desires, from virtually any point on her body. This chakra control level is later revealed to be supplemented by a relatively diluted Hyuga heritage, eventually blending in with the civilians after several generations of chakra disuse, and making the Hyuga clan her distant relatives. In addition, due to having extremely potent chakra, Kireina's chakra potency is off the charts, with the most minute amounts of chakra being enough to cause immense levels of destruction. Juinjutsu While this form of shinobi technique was made prevalent and gained it's reputation through Orochimaru's unique brand of this technique form, at it's very core, Juinjutsu is nothing more but a type of technique used to bring someone (abilities and actions) under the user's control through the medium of a seal, with the additional bonus of tormenting the target or person who has obtained said specific seal at will. Kireina, in a quite fitting turn of events considering she is the summoner and creator of the third successor in the Manda lineage, is also particularly skilled in the arts of Juinjutsu, an art that inherently encompasses great skill in the arts of Fuinjutsu. Kireina's occupation as an assassin allows her to pick up her on unique library of books held by some of the most notorious of shinobi criminals and as a result, can effectively utilize this knowledge to produce incredible effects. Kireina, firstly and most foremostly, as a master-level user of Juinjutsu, has shown the ability to completely create her own personal Cursed Seals to manifest the powers of Juinjutsu. As the Mistress of Poison, Kireina has taken poison in an entirely different manner than the literal sense, creating such abominations of Fuinjutsu they are no longer seals, but considered Curses. * Command Seal: While theoretically the most basic seal one could possibly invent as a user of Juinjutsu, Kireina has several unique applications for such a Cursed Seal that surprises most of her foes, especially in a mission that appears to have failed. The Curse Seal is said to be similar to the Puppet Curse, yet simultaneously entirely different. Kireina is capable of generating an incredibly intricate pentagram shaped seal almost instantaneously through mere contact, or contact with her chakra constantly being knead to generate such a seal, which makes her even more deadly when fighting with her Gentle Fist as one can never truly tell what she might have had planned within her taijutsu onslaught. On contact with such a seal or if a seal is placed on a being, the entity falls under Kireina's complete control, their mind and actions becoming hers to control over vast distances unless the seal is somehow, painfully extracted after burrowing into the very chakra circulatory and nervous systems of the opponent or until they are killed, at which point the seal begins to reabsorb their physical and spiritual energies, and thus their entire being, and upon becoming re-energized, transfers the chakra and memories of the host to the writer of the seal through a relay array hidden in the seal's utter complexity. However, this is not the true power of the Command Seal. At the heart of the Command Seal, lies the power to control oneself, utterly, entirely. As a result, Kireina also has the ability to place the seal on her very own being, from which it can be activated by her own chakra on her slightest whim. As a Cursed Seal not only allows the user to manipulate their opponent's actions but also their abilities,most persons utilize stored natural energy in order to vastly amplify the power of those who are bestowed the power of the Cursed Mark while under their manipulation. Instead, Kireina uses the raw spiritual energy compacted in Killing Intent, something that absolutely all beings possess on even the most miniscule of levels, and this undeniable fact is the reason why the world will continue to have endless wars. This means that Kireina can amplify the power of her subject by granting them the desire to kill, or, on the other hand, utting herself under her own power, Kireina notices an incredible boost in physical capabiltiies and especially reflexes, her body no longer restrained by emotions such as fear or having to make a conscious decision to dodge an attack due to a simple mental command, Autopilot. While under the effects of her Command Seal Kireina is capable of focusing her attention elsewhere while her body casts jutsu, evades attacks, and even defeats enemies, and with her level of chakra control, even cast different jutsu from other tenketsu to even supplement her own body's new found fighting power. In addition, the technique has additional purpose, in that Kireina can choose to effect and gain control over specific areas of the body with a precision unmatchable by the base Body Controlling technique, utilzing sensory organs and the relay array implemented within the seal to obtain sensory information from those touched with said seal, or to negate use of such sensory information. The application of this technique has amazing potential, as since the user is manipulating oneself, it somewhat negates other abilities intended to manipulate them, including genjutsu, as the body is no longer combined with the inner self generated by the mere existence of spiritual energy but is controlled by it. *Seal of the Thirsty: A technique considered to be extremely terrifying when applied and unethical by many of the chief scientists in several villages, Kireina's cursed seals are in fact so advanced that she can manipulate the very physiology and anatomy of her targets with this particular seal, turning them into something that was once human. This Cursed Seal, like all known Cursed Seals, plays on their inherent capability to affect the very abilities of an opponent, from even regular, basic abilities. Building off of Orochimaru's work through the isolation of the particular enzyme and it's combination with senjutsu chakra, Kireina substituted the senjutsu-reacting fluids with her special Intent-reacting fluids, before channeling ambient Killing Intent into the seal until it is intensely concentrated. With the seal's structure being built in such a manner that it produces shape-shifting abilities, Kireina applied her own version and imagination in generating such a seal, completely transmogrifying a target's physiology. This seal, when activated, grants the user greatly enhanced physical capabilities, but it wouldn't be much of a "Curse" if it only augmented powers, would it? Preying on the target's inherent ambient desires to kill, Kireina has the ability to change the ability of their digestive system to consume regular food, converting what they really desired to consume as blood. As Seals are an immensely mental or spiritual creation, they require immense concentrations of Yin Chakra. As a result, beings affected by this curse feel the desire to continuously consume the physical energies of beings around them to strengthen themselves. Beings affected by the Cursed Seal become incapable of actively utilizing chakra, as the seal absorbs the chakra from it's target upon application before replacing it with an immense amount of spiritual energy to change the form of the semi-physical entity. By consuming the physical energy of a being, said entities are allowed to breathe life into their form, gaining incredible regenerative capabilities as well as their physical abilities and shapeshifting abilities becoming more powerful and more versatile, their shape-shifting abilities even surpassing that of the Transformation Technique in that they can create actual physical appendages, wings, etc, to fight with in battle. As physical energy is cellular vitality and cellular vitality is nourished by the transport system that is blood, the consumption of blood allows them to capture the essence of such a being and as a result enables them to produce amazing feats. Their incredible levels of spiritual energy means they are incredibly proficient in genjutsu. Despite beings affected by the Cursed Seal becoming incapable of utilizing chakra, it is possible for a being to consume so much blood that they become dark monstrosities capable of both these supernatual, vampiric abilities, and corrupted chakra, more powerful than regular chakra, but unstable. *Wolf Pack Seal: The third of her most common Cursed Seals, Kireina is capable of creating a seal which takes advantage of the Cursed Seal's capability to manipulate abilities to affect the internal communication mechanisms of most regular human beings, the seal enabling what could be considered telepathic communication, mind reading, and information sharing, in addition to granting the potential for synchronization and teamwork on a level considered completely supernatural. This seal generates an external mental dimension that connects all beings with the particular seal, and notices Kireina as the Pack Leader and all her allies as Pack Members. The seal works by harnessing the neuroelectrical signals of a particular person that results in a specific thought, the thought being transferred by merely sending chakra while thinking, as the signal is collected, copied through the replication array, and sent through the relay array to the external mental dimension, where it is then sent back to persons with the seal over vast distances, the signal being blended with the chakra used to activate the seal and becoming spiritual energy upon contact with the seal. With the seal's immense concentration of Yin Chakra, thephysical energies within the chakra become removed, leaving simply the spiritual energies and therefore, the form of said thought. As a result, this seal facilitiates long-distance telepathic communication, and allows for the perfect synchronization of attacks by relaying the motion and electrical signals related to movement through a similar process, enabling any person placed under this seal to be capable of perfectly co-ordinating with each other. The seal with a half relay array would only allow for one way communication, or restrict communication, allowing for information or thought extraction, but not vice-versa. On opponents, the seal is left passively closed, like a circuit with the switch on. Magic *Planum Quod Stuprum Psychicae: The Snakerider has the uncanny ability to actualize her psychic energy to psychically project her thoughts into the minds of others, and otherwise seduce her subjects on a whim. Naturally having persons think, "I want her", from there, Selena is capable of basically bending them to her will without much effort at all, as they even literally grant her favours without her even asking. Selena can project seductive thoughts into others' mind, speak with subliminal seductive power behind each word, and/or stimulate the brain's pleasure centers by touch, voice or thought. Considered by many to be Selena's major subjugation ability in the Psychic Energy plane of mystic derivation, while Selena can use this power to attract and seduce any subject she wants because the person believes they were the ones having the thoughts, Selena can utilize this to control the actions of persons at whim, and earn whatever position she wishes through manipulation. In addition, she can passively sense sexual orientation, attraction, thoughts, and pleasure. Through this power, Selena is essentially capable of ending fights the moment they begin by simply clicking her finger and sending them all into slumber. Alternately, Selena can touch the oppoent, drastically increasing the power's efficiency, and allows her to practically subjugate the will of an opponent mid-fight, creating powerful servants at her disposal. *Allicienti Allicere: Users have the ability to enchant themselves to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. Depending on the user, they may have a "trigger" that makes people around them obey their commands. Once under their spell, targets are at their command and willing to do whatever it is they want, even suicide. *Quod Stuprum Coactus Inanimatae: The highest zenith posssible for this spell, Selena is capable of, with enough effort, or by applying a mystical trance usually used on persons but can also be applied on objects, "subliminally seducing the inanimate to animation." Capable of bringing elements to life in the creation of elementals for her own personal gain, easily animating those that are dead aroundher to supplement the Unlife spell of similar effects, bring art to life and pull it under her command, bring random objects to life, toys, and even animate aspects of literature to utilize at her beck and call. From weaponry, to clothing, to the very earth around her, and even magic itself, Selena is capable of granting subjugated life to those around her.